


Massage

by b6l6u6e



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fallen Castiel, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b6l6u6e/pseuds/b6l6u6e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been worn out and full of tension since the fall of the angels. Sam's lagging health and the world going nuts has been taking its toll on the hunter, but lucky for him, a certain fallen angel has taken it upon himself to help Dean out, and relieve some of that "tension".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction that I have written, so any feedback will be more than welcome. Thank you and I hope you enjoy it. ^_^

It all started with just a massage.

  
Cas had offered to help Dean to release some tension that was knotting up his shoulders. With the pressure of the angels falling, along with Sam’s lack of health, was taking its toll on the hunter. So, Castiel, who always felt the need to prove his usefulness, offered to help. Normally Dean would have said no to the idea, but the ache and Cas’ deft hands quickly erased any argument.  
  
Laying on his stomach on his bed, Dean lost himself in the magic of Cas’ fingers as they carefully dug into the tight knot work of his spine. Soft and slow, the man above him worked him with all the skill and precision of an artist at work. A particular grind of Castiel’s hand just below his shoulder blade, caused a pleasant pop, making the tension release along with a deep moan. If Cas heard it, and Dean was sure he did cause it wasn’t quiet in the least, then the ex-angel showed no sign of it. Instead he continued on, sliding his hands down Dean’s back.  
  
It wasn’t long until the attention was causing a reaction in Dean. Especially when Castiel decided that he needed to straddle Dean’s hips in order to get a proper angle. The smooth sensation of skin on skin, told Dean that his misuse wasn’t wearing any clothes either. The press of something hard against his lower spine, where his hands were not, also told him that he was enjoying this just as much as he was. The ex-angel then gave the demand to turn over, with a deep toned whisper in his ear. Once on his back, Cas took back his position on top of Dean, and went back to work with his hands on Dean’s tight muscles.  
  
He touched every where, but where he needed to be touched. From his shoulders all the way down to his feet, which now he understood the appeal for a foot massage, the sly little fucker didn’t even go anywhere near his leaking prick. Then the hands stopped completely. Dean opened his eyes, with a protest stuck in his throat, until he felt a wet swipe from the base to the tip of his cock. Looking down, he saw Cas looking up at Dean, catching his eyes immediately, as he took another swipe with his tongue.  
  
"Fuck, Cas."  
  
Dean eagerly watched the other man take the tip into his mouth and swirl his tongue around his slit. ‘And holy shit, where did he learn how to do that!?’  
  
Cas soon took the rest of the hunter’s cock into his mouth and sucked, working magic with that pink muscle along Dean’s shaft. Fingers found their way into dark hair and pulled slightly, causing a deep moan to vibrate against Dean’s cock. Cas let go of the hunter’s hips and relaxed his throat to allow Dean to thrust into his wanting mouth. The image of his friend just taking it while looking up at him with lust blown eyes, was to much. Quickly he pulled Cas up and grabbed the base of his dick, so he wouldn’t cum just yet, a questioning look in those blue eyes. “Wanna cum inside you." Cas bit his lip in anticipation and nodded, while Dean situated himself, so that his shoulders and head were propped up against the headboard, cushioned by a pillow. “C’mere" Dean move Cas, so that his knees rested on the bed, next to Dean’s shoulders. Cas’ own erection standing proud in front of Dean’s mouth. Quickly, he wetted up his fingers, before sucking on the tip of Castiel’s cock. The gasp that escaped from the fallen angel made Dean’s own prick twitch with eagerness, as he used a slicked finger around Cas’ hole.  
  
Castiel had a firm grip on the headboard as Dean sucked him off and fingered him. Deep and high moans a like, ripped themselves out of his chest. His skin was hot and he was sweating, breath in ragged gasps. A particularly loud moan echoed out of Cas, letting Dean know that he hit the other man’s prostate. A few more thrusts with his fingers and Cas was ready.  
  
Dean took his fingers out of Cas and pulled his hips back away from his face, causing a dissapointed mewl in response. He guided him back down to his own neglected prick. Castiel quickly picked up on what was happening and placed himself just above Dean. The hunter looked up at the fallen angel for a moment to see if this was really okay, but all he got was a look of impatience and a needy, “Dean."  
  
Carefully, he guided Cas down onto his throbbing erection and held Cas’ hips still, to get adjusted. Once he felt like he could move without exploding and Cas was ready, he gave a gentle thrust. Apparently, is a needy little fuck, and decided that Dean was going to slow, so he grabbed a hold of the headboard again, and pulled himself up slightly, then thrusted himself back down on Dean’s dick. ‘So much for the shy virgin,’ Dean thought as Cas rocked his hips against Dean’s, meeting him thrust for thrust.  
  
Fingers dug into the fallen angel’s hips as their fucking became more erratic. Dean was so close and he could tell Cas was too. The constant litany of Dean’s name passing dick swollen lips, mixed in with moans and mewls of pleasure. With a quick change of angle of his hips, Dean managed to hit that sweet spot again, making Cas cry out even more. He knew the ex-angel’s voice was gonna be so fucked after this. Dean was almost there, just on the edge, but he wanted to see those eyes before he came.  
  
"Cas..look..at me."  
  
Immediately, those eyes were stairing right back, blue almost completely swallowed up by the lust filled black of his irises. So many emotions were pouring from those eyes. Some he could name, if he had the brain power to do so, some he couldn’t, and some he was maybe to afraid to think about. All he knew for certain, was that when their eyes locked, his breath hitched and he lost it. White flecked his vision as he practically exploded inside Castiel, causing a chain reaction, his walls clenched around Dean, milking him for all he was worth, hips studdering to a slow rock.  
  
Once he was calmed down enough to think again, he released his hold on Cas’ hips, knowing that the tight grip he had on them would leave bruises later. He then felt the warm hand resting on his left shoulder, placed perfectly over the faint scar of Cas’ hand print. He looked back up to those too blue eyes and faint smile.  
  
Then, just because it felt right, he pulled Cas down to press his lips against his. The man above him seemed more than happy to respond to the kiss and threaded his fingers in Dean’s hair. Kissing Cas now, he didn’t know why he had waited so long to do it. Carding a hand through Cas’ disheveled locks and an arm wrapped around his waist, Dean felt happy for once. Like he could be at peace with this equally broken angel in his arms. An angel that may no longer be an angel, but would always be his.  
  
They eventually stopped kissing and decided to rest for the night. Castiel curled up against Dean and rested his head on the hunter’s chest, as Dean wrapped an arm around Cas.  
  
"G’night, Cas."  
  
He didn’t receive a reply only because said ex-angel was already fast asleep. Dean smiled and placed a gentle kiss at the top of his head.  
  
That night Dean fell asleep to the rhythmic sound of Cas’ breathing, feeling more relaxed then he had in ages. With a slight smile he thought, ‘I’m gonna have to let Cas give me massages more often,’ and drifted into a deep sleep, filled with dreams of a blue eyed angel.


End file.
